Sam Evans
Sam Evans ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er ist Mitglied der New Directions und von The God Squad und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der McKinley Titans. Er geht seit der zweiten Staffel auf die McKinley High School, davor war er auf einer Jungenschule. Gleich schon in seiner ersten Woche zeigt er Interesse am Glee Club, tritt jedoch erst einige Wochen später bei. In der zweiten Staffel war er einige Zeit mit Quinn Fabray zusammen, danach kurz mit Santana Lopez, jedoch schien dies keine ernsthafte Beziehung zu sein. In der vierten Staffel war er mit Brittany Pierce zusammen. Sam wird von Chord Overstreet dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|180px|Sam singt unter der Dusche: [[Every Rose Has Its Thorn]]In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten 'taucht Sam zum ersten Mal auf. Die New Directions singen auf dem Schulhof "Empire State Of Mind" und Sam klopft den Takt des Songs mit seinem Fuß mit. Finn bemerkt dies. Sam ist Mitglied im Footballteam und nach dem Training singt er unter der Dusche Every Rose Has Its Thorn. Finn bemerkt dies und spricht ihn später im Gang darauf an und kann Sam überzeugen in den Chorraum zu kommen. Dort sind auch alle anderen Glee Jungs (außer Kurt) versammelt und gemeinsam mit diesen singt Sam Billionaire und sagt, dass er zu Vorsingen kommen wird. Sam kommt aber nicht zum Vorsingen und Finn passt ihn deshalb in der Umkleide des Footballteams ab und fragt ihn, warum er nicht gekommen ist. Sam sagt, dass er es als der Neue sowieso schon schwer hat und wenn er den New Directions beitreten würde gleich schon als Außenseiter beginnt. Finn ist von Coach Beiste aus dem Footballteam geschmießen worden und fragt Sam, auf welcher Position er spiele und es stellt sich heraus, dass Sam der neue Quarterback ist. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament]] ist Finn wieder im Footballteam, Sam ist aber immer noch Quarterback. Finn gibt Sam einen flaschen Rat, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mehr von Sam als Quarterback überzeugt ist und ihn wieder zum Quarterback macht. Sam verletzt sich jedoch dabei und renkt sich die Schulter aus. Der Spieler, der dies verursacht hat, war jedoch schon dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, über hundert Kilo schwer und wurde deshalb seines Footballteams verwiesen. In [[Duette|'Duette']] stellt Will Sam als das neue Mitglied im Glee Club vor, der ihnen zu neuen Chancen verhelfen soll, die Regionals zu gewinnen. Will erklärt den Glee Kids, dass sie zu zweit ein Duett singen sollen und macht es zur Wochenaufgabe, dass die Kids zu zweit gegeneinander antreten. Der Gewinner bekommen ein Essen bei Breadstix spendiert. Kurt geht auf Sam zu und stellt sich vor. Er will sich davon überzeugen, dass Sam schwul ist, doch dieser weiß nicht, wovon Kurt spricht und will flüchten. Kurt bietet ihm daraufhin an, dass Sam mit ihm das Duett singen soll doch dieser ist nicht begeistert davon, Kurt akzeptiert jedoch kein nein. Finn versucht Sam auszureden, mit Kurt zusammen zu singenthumb|192px|Sam nach der Slushie "Dusche". Er sagt ihm, dass es ihn unbeliebt machen würde, doch Sam will das nicht glauben, abgesehen davon macht es ihm nichts aus mit einem Jungen zu singen, da er findet, dass Kurt eine großartige Stimme hat. Als er die Umkleidekabine verlässt, wird er geslushied, da schon bekannt geworden ist, dass er dem Glee Club beigetreten ist. Quinn bemerkt dies und hilft Sam den Slushie zu entfernen. Sam bemerkt, dass Quinn wunderschöne Augen hat. Später schleicht Kurt sich an Sam ran, der gerade unter der Dusche steht. Dieser möchte Sam nicht weiterhin dazu zwingen, mit ihm das Duett zu singen, da er weiß, dass Sam sein Ruf wichtig ist, vor allem da er auch der "Neue" an der Schule ist und er weiß auch, dass Sam Kurt nicht verletzten will. Kurt sagt deshalb das Duett ab und will, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht. Sam will daraufhin Quinn als seine Partnerin gewinnen. Bevor Quinn sich auf das Duett mit Sam einlässt, muss dieser sie erstmal davon überzeugen. Da er weiß, das beide sowieso gut singen, will er zuerst mit ihr die Choreographie durchgehen. thumb|left|Sam und Quinn bei "Lucky"Dabei versucht er sie zu küssen. Sie schreckt zurück und erklärt ihm, dass das nicht geht. Sie möchte daraufhin auch nicht mehr mit ihm singen und stürmt aus dem Raum. Die beiden vertragen sich allerdings wieder und singen zusammen Lucky. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg den Gewinn ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen müsse, weil das ein Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut.thumb|right|137px|Sam als "Rocky." In The Rocky Horror Glee Show soll Sam die Rolle des Rocky übernehmen. Sam trainiert zusammen mit Finn und Artie im Trainingsraum. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie der perfekte Mann auszusehen hat. Sam erklärt Finn, dass man gut aussehen muss, um beliebt zu sein. Später trainiert Finn mit Hanteln im Trainingsraum. Sam kommt ihm zu Hilfe und macht ihm klar, dass es in seiner Rolle nicht darum ginge, gut auszusehen. Die Rolle von Brad würde ihn schon alleine sexy machen. Anders wie Finn kommt er schon in seinem Kostüm, nur aus goldenen Shorts bestehend, zu den Proben. Darin fühlt aber selbst er sich unwohl. Weil Will Emma beeindrucken möchte, übernimmt schließlich er diese Rolle, aber als die New Directions das Musical nur für sich selbst aufführen, ist er wieder als Rocky zu sehen. In Ungeküsst sitzen Finn und Sam beide in einer Wanne. Finn genießt das heiße Wasser, während Sam in einer Wanne mit kaltem Wasser sitzt. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass beide eine Freundin haben, die nicht mit ihnen schlafen möchte. Finn gibt Sam den Tipp, dass er an etwas denken solle, dass ihm die Stimmung verdirbt, wenn er mit Quinn zusammen ist, damit er nicht erregt wird. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und thumb|left|196pxmöchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedanken mit aufnehmen. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr das Mash-up von "Stop! In the Name of Love" und "Free Your Mind". Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In Ersatzspieler spielt er keine große Rolle und ist bei allen Songs und Proben der New Directions anwesend. In Amor muss verrückt sein schenkt Sam Quinn einen "Freundschaftsring". Quinn ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie diesen tragen soll und verlässt den Astronomieraum, in dem sie sich gerade befinden. Später nachdem Karofsky mit Mike und Artie fertig geworden ist, da diese Kurt verteidigen wollten, geht er auf Karofsky lthumb|left|226px|Sam schenkt Quinn einen Ring.os und kassiert deshalb ein blaues Auge. Jedoch sind alle der New Directions daraufhin stolz auf Sam, dass er sich getraut hat, gegen Karofsky vorzugehen. Wie alle anderen New Directions performt er später auf Burt und Caroles Hochzeit. Wenige Tage später in der Schule hat er immer noch ein blaues Auge, aber Quinn kommt vorbei und gibt ihn Salbe deswegen. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie, mithilfe einer Nagelfeile, sein Schließfach geknackt hat und nun seinen Freundschaftsring trägt.thumb|Quinn und sam bei den Sectionals In Neue Welten bekommt er gemeinsam mit Quinn ein Duett bei den Sectionals. Kurz vor dem Auftritt weiß Quinn jedoch nicht, ob sie dies durchstehen wird, weil sie bei ihrem letzten öffentlichen Auftritt die Wehen hatte, aber Sam spricht ihr Mut zu und die beiden haben mit (I've Had) The Time of My Life einen tollen Auftritt. Wie die anderen ist er sehr glücklich darüber, dass sie die Sectionals gewonnen haben. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat ist er wie die anderen New Directions im Kaufhaus beim "Weihnachtsmann" und wünscht sich von diesem viele Chapsticks In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle spielt er keine große Rolle und wird wie die anderen Footballspieler im Glee Club, immer wieder von den anderen Footballspielern beleidigt. thumb|left|Sam und Quinn in "Liebeslied zum Leid"In Liebeslied zum Leid ist er eifersüchtig, dass Quinn oft ganz nah an Finns Kussstand steht und um sicher zu gehen, dass Quinn nichts für Finn entfindet, will er dabei sein, wenn Quinn Finn küsst. In Das Comeback der Teufelin gründet er seine Einmannband "Das-Justin-thumb|Sam singt "Baby"Bieber-Erlebnis", um Quinn zurückzuerobern, da er findet, dass Justin Bieber der größte Rock-N-Roller aller Zeiten ist. Er singt auf einer Geburtstagsparty eines jüngeren Mädchens Justin Biebers Song Baby, um zu sehen wie er ankommt. Die Mädchen sind begeistert und deshalb singt er diesen Song auch bei der nächsten Glee Probe, danach wollen auch Puck, Artie und Mike seiner Band beitreten. Quinn ist begeistert von seiner Band und nimmt seine Einladung zu einem Date beim Keramikmalen an. Aber weil Santana Sam überzeugt hat, dass Quinn ihn mit Finn betrügt, macht er schließlich mit Quinn Schluss und ist mit Santana zusammen. Ithumb|left|Brittany und Sam küssen sich beim Flaschendrehenn Dicht ist Pflicht amüsiert er sich auf Rachel's Party und macht mit Santana rum, beim Flaschendrehen küsst er Brittany. In Sexy bewundert Sam die enge Freundschaft zwischen Santana und Brittany. Er sagt Artie, dass er sich wünscht, dass sie genau so eine Beziehung haben wie ihre beiden Freundinnen. In Unsere eigenen Songs 'gefällt ihm Santanas Song "Trouy Mouth", der von seinem großen Mund handelt, nicht sonderlich. Wie die anderen New Directions ist er sehr glücklich, dass sie die Regionals gewonnen haben. In 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten kündigt er die Künstler für das Benefiz Konzert der New Directions an. In Born This Way scheint es ihm nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen, dass Santana jetzt mit Karofsky zusammen ist. Bei "Born This Way" trägt er ein T-Shirt, auf dem "Trouty Mouth" steht. In Das jüngste Gerücht fragt Rachel ihn nach einem Date, er sagt jedoch sie sei nicht sein Typ. Durch die Gerüchte, die derzeit an der Schule herrschen, denkt jeder, er hätte etwas mit Quinn und/oder Kurt. Bei einem Streit der New Directions und alle ihn beschuldigen, den Partner eines anderen ausgespannt zu haben, sagt er ihnen die Wahrheit. Kurt und Quinn halfen ihm, weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und seine Familie seit dem in einem Motel leben muss. Kurt brachte ihm Kleidung, Quinn half ihm mit seinen Geschwister, wenn er als Pizzalieferant unterwegs war. Rachel und Finn besuchen ihn nacher im Motel und bringen ihm eine Gitarre, die die New Directions als Entschuldigung gekauft haben. Er singt später mit den New Directions und seinen Geschwistern ein Solo in Don't Stop. thumb|Sam auf dem Abschlussball.In Rivalen der Krone begleitet er Rachel, Mercedes und Jesse zum Abschlussball. Er sing mit Puck und Artie den Song Friday. Als Rachel ''Jar Of Hearts'' singt, geht er auf Mercedes zu und fordert diese zum Tanz auf. In Totenfeier ist er auf Jeans Beerdigung und singt bei ''Pure Imagination'' mit. In New York! ist zu sehen, dass Mercedes und er heimlich miteinander ausgehen. Bei den Nationals singt er zu ''Light Up The World''. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|right|Sam bei dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.In Die Zeit deines Lebens arbeitet er als Stripper. Ihn suchen Rachel und Finn bei der Arbeit auf und bitten ihn zurück zu den New Directions zu kommen, weil sie ihn für die Sectionals benötigen. Jedoch sagt Sam, dass sein Vater möglicherweise etwas dagegen haben wird. Daher beschließen die drei, mit Sams Eltern zu sprechen. Rachel meint, er könne bei Finn unterkommen, so wäre er nicht obdachlos. Jedoch möchte er erst mal allein mit seinem Sohn reden. Er sagt, dass sein Sohn durch all die Umstände schnell zu einem richtigen Mann geworden ist. Sam ist zwar stolz darauf, was sie alles zusammen bewältigt haben, doch er vermisst es ein Teenager zu sein. Seiner Mutter kommen die Tränen, weil sie jeden Tag sein trauriges Gesicht sah. Sie erlauben ihm zu gehen, wenn es ihn wirklich glücklich macht. In der McKinley platzt Sam überraschend herein als Kurt kurz vorher sagt, dass sie keine Chance bei den Sectionals haben werden. Er bietet ihnen seine Hilfe an und wird von allen herzlich empfangen. Sie singen daraufhin zusammen Red Solo Cup und trinken dabei Champagner. Nach dem Song kommt Santana in den Raum, weil sie mitbekommen hat, dass er wieder da ist, und liest ihm ein selbst geschriebenes Gedicht vor. Er ist alles andere als beleidigt von dem Gedicht und meint nur, dass er sie auch vermisst hätte und umarmt sie. Bei den Proben kommt es zwischen ihm und Blaine zu einer Auseinandersetzung, weil dieser etwas dagegen hat, wenn sie ihre Performance mit billigen Sex-Moves aufwerten. Blaine sagt zu ihm, dass er nicht zu verkaufen sei, woraufhin es fast zu einem Kampf kommt. Quinnthumb|Quinn redet mit Sam. will wieder mit Sam zusammen kommen und das versucht sie, ihm nahe zu legen. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie ihre Tochter zurückgewinnen wolle und meint, dass Sam ein guter Vater wäre. Doch er sagt ihr, dass sie noch jung sei, so wie er selbst, und sie nur einmal ihr Abschlussjahr hätten und nur einmal Teenager seien und genau deshalb diese Zeit genießen sollten und lässt sie im Schulflur stehen. thumb|left|194px|Mercedes und Sam im Schulflur.Später läuft er durch den Schulflur und nimmt Mercedes an die Hand. Diese reißt sich aber von ihm los und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nun einen neuen Freund hat, und Sam ihm nicht gewachsen sei. Doch er ruft ihr hinterher, dass es ihm egal sei, wie groß oder stark ihr neuer Lover wäre, weil er sie zurück gewinnen möchte. Bei den Sectionals übernimmt er ein Solo bei dem Song Man In The Mirror und am Ende der Folge singt er einen Part in dem Song'' We Are Young.'' thumb|Sam & Rory gehen einen Deal ein um sich gegenseitig zu helfenIn Galaktische Weihnachten fallen Rory Bücher aus seinem Spind und Sam kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Dabei sieht Sam die Bilder in dessen Spind und fragt ihn, ob dies seine Familie sei. Rory sagt, dass es seine komplette Familie ist und das er sie sehr vermisst. Sam kann verstehen, wie es ihm ohne seine Familie geht, weil er seine auch vermisst, obwohl sie nur vier Stunden entfernt wohnen. Er lädt Rory ein, Weihnachten mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Artie will alles sehr fröhlich gestalten, doch Sam findet es nicht gut, weil es bei Weihnachten nicht nur darum geht und geht, fordert Rory ebenfalls dazu auf, doch Rory folgt ihm nicht. Das Weihnachstspecial endet mit Rorys Vorlesung. Rory kommt als Elf Itchy herein und will alle daran erinnern, worum es an Weihnachten geht. Er liest ihnen einen Geschichte vor und sorgt für Besinnlichkeit. Nach der Sendung geht er zusammen mit den New Directions zu Sue und den Obdachlosen. thumb|Sam und Quinn helfen Bedürftigen.Sie singen'' Do They Know It's Christmas?. Sam und Quinn sind bereits dort anwesend gewesen und haben Sue geholfen, anstatt bei dem Weihnachtsspecial dabei zu sein. Am Ende der Folge steht Rory mit Sam an der Straße und versucht ein wenig Geld zu sammeln. Er fragt Sam um Hilfe, damit er bis zum Valentinstag eine Freundin oder einen Kuss bekommt. Sam und Rory gehen den Deal ein. In dem Moment kommen Finn und Rachel, um den beiden zu helfen. thumb|right|Sam und Mercedes während [[Summer Nights.]]In 'Will will' singen Sam und Mercedes zusammen mit den New Directions Jungs und Mädchen den Song ''Summer Nights. Kurz davor beichtete Mercedes auf Tinas Aussage, dass sie und Sam sich im Musikraum gegenseitig Blicke zuwerfen würden, dass sie und Sam eine Sommerromanze hatten. An einem anderen Platz wiederum erzählt bzw. singt Sam über sich und Mercedes und ihre Beziehungen. Die ganze Performance ist genauso gestaltet wie in dem Film "Grease". Bei der Glee Probe gibt Will bekannt, dass er Emma einen Antrag machen werde. Sam folgt nach der Probe Mercedes und fragt sie, ob sie auch irgendwann mal heiraten will. Sam hakt nach, und erwähnt dabei einen Jungen, welcher großartig bei Nachahmungen ist und total verliebt in sie ist (sich selbst). Doch Mercedes macht ihm deutlich, dass es nur eine Sommerromanze zwischen ihnen war und dass sie nun mit Shane zusammen ist. Sam erinnert sie an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, wie zum Beispiel ihre Abenteuer während eines Karneval Festes. Mercedes sagt, dass sie eine tolle und spaßige Zeit gehabt hätten, aber dass dies nicht die Tatsache ändert, dass sie mit Shane zusammen ist. thumb|left|Mercedes hilft Sam, sein gesicht sauber zu machen.Später redet Sam mit Shannon Beiste und hofft, dass diese ihn zurück ins Team der McKinley Titans lässt, weil er seine Jacke zurück will, und hofft somit Mercedes zu beeindrucken, doch der Coach muss ihm leider absagen. Sie meint jedoch, dass das Schwimmteam möglicherweise Platz für ihn hätte. Als Sam daraufhin mit Finn über das Schwimmteam spricht, wird ihm kurz darauf von Rick Nelson ein Slushi ins Gesicht geschüttet. Mercedes ist geschockt und versucht ihm zu helfen. Als Shane dann auftaucht und Mercedes mit ihm geht, schaut sie noch einmal zu Samzurück. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel und Santana präsentieren eine Ballade für Wills Wochenaufgabe, bei der auch sie an die ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrer großen Liebe denken. Mercedes hat dabei Sam vor Augen und rennt im Anschluss aus dem Saal, weil sie merkt, dass sie über Sam noch nicht hinweg ist. Die anderen sprechen ihr gut zu und sagen, dass sie auf ihr Herz hören sollte und das mit Sam noch nicht vorbei sein müsste. thumb|192px|Der Kuss.In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? schickt Sam Mercedes eine SMS, in der steht, dass sie ins Auditorium kommen soll. Mercedes ist verwundert und auch ein etwas verwirrt folgt jedoch seiner Bitte. Dort wartet Sam bereits auf sie. Er fragt sie, ob sie zusammen ein Duett singen könnten, weil sie das nie getan haben und ändert die Schrift auf der Leuchttafel von "M.J." zu "MERCEDES". Er sagt, danach könne sie zu Shane gehen und Sam würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie soll selbst entscheiden, zu wem sie gehört. Daraufhin beginnen die beiden Human Nature zu singen. Nach dem Song blicken sie sich tief in die Augen und kommen sich immer näher, sodass sie sich schließlich küssen. Außerdem ist Sam in dieser Episode bei jeder New Directions Performance anwesend, also bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad und Black or White. In Spanisches Blut kommt Sam nicht oft vor, singt aber einen Song, denn er an Mercedes richtet. Bamboleo/Hero. In Gorilla mit Herz ist Sam in einer einer Diskussion mit dem The God Squadwiesie Geld verdienen können, er schlägt vor dass sie Liebeslieder in Form eines Liebestelegramms für ihre 'Kunden' singen sollten. Anschließend singen er und die anderen von The God Squad von Finn für Rachel Stereo Hearts. Santana will daraufhin, dass die Gruppe auch für Brittany einen Song singt und stellt dabei klar, dass es nicht eine Freundin ist, sondern ihre Freundin. thumb|left|180px|Mercedes hält Sam zurück, weil sie sich schuldig fühlt.Die Mitglieder von The God Squad diskutieren darüber, ob es falsch oder richtig sei, für ein Homosexuelles Paar zu singen. Später fragt Sam, Mercedes, ob sie sein Schatz sein will. In diesem Moment bricht Mercedes in Tränen aus und gesteht Sam, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie Shane alles erzählt hat. Als Sam glücklich fragt, ob sie nun wider zusammen kommen können, lehnt Mercedes es ab und sagt ihm, dass sie Shane sehr verletzt hat, so sehr, dass er weinen musste und sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, zu was für einer Person sie geworden ist. Sie sagt, dass sie für eine Weile alleine sein muss und ihren Weg gehen möchte. Er läuft nach der Performance von Mercedes zu I Will Always Love You aus dem Probenraum weil es ihn emotional mitnimmt. Später, bei Sugars Party, singen die The God Squad Cherish/Cherish, der von Santana an Brittany gerichtet ist. In Saturday Night Glee-ver performt Mercedes einen Song, der vor Sam mit dem Handy aufgenommen wird. Später als Kurt und Mercedes sich unterhalten, kommt Sam dazu und will mit Mercedes reden um ihr etwas zu zeigen. Er öffnet ein Viedeo bei You Tube, das bereits 458 Kommentare hat. Es ist Mercedes Aufritt. Sam ermutigt sie dazu, ihren Weg zu finden und nach Los Angeles zu gehen. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! unterhalten sich Sam und Joe über Quinn. Joe hat Gefühle für sie, hält jedoch nichts von Sex vor der Ehe. Sam macht ihm klar, dass er immer noch ein guter Christ sein kann, in dem er betet und gut zu anderen Menschen ist, auch wenn er seinen Gefühlen für Quinn nachgibt. Joe glaubt jedoch, dass das Spirituelle über dem Physiche liegt, woraufhin Sam ihm sagt, dass er sich klar werden müsse, ob er sich Goit annähren will, oder lieber Quinn. In Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit tanz Sam mit Mercedes auf dem Abschlussball, die beiden sehen zu dem glücklichen Shane der mit seiner neuen Freundin tanzt. Später singt Sam mit Artie, Joe und Mike What Makes You Beautiful. In Menschliche Requisite tauschen alle Charaktere ihren Platz. Sam stellt Rory da, Rory wiederrum Sam. In And the winner is... finden die Nationals statt. Während der Proben macht sich Puck über Sams Tanzstil lustig und die beiden fangen an sich zu streiten bis Will dazwischen geht. Später performt er mit den New Direction Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Am Ende kommt er zusammen mit dem Rest an die McKinely zurück wo sie gefeiert werden, da sie das erste mal die Nationals gewonnen haben. thumb|Sam erzählt über Mercedes' Zukunft.In Zukunft voraus erfährt Santana von Sam und Mercedes, dass diese von einem Musikproduzenten in Los Angeles unter Vertrag genommen wurde, um bei einem Indie-Label als Backround Sängerin zu arbeiten, da Sam die Performance von Disco Inferno von Mercedes bei YouTube hochgeladen hatte und der Musikproduzent begeistert von ihr war. Später performt er mit den Juniors, für die Abschlussschüler In My Life. Diesen widmen sie besonders Finn, da er so viel für sie aufgegeben hatte und immer für sie da war. Am Ende verabschieden sich Sam und die New Directions von Rachel. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und alte Rachel ist Sam im Chorraum, als Will Wade als neues Mitglied der New Directions vorstellt. Während dem Mittagessen, unterhalten sich die anderen darüber das Wade geschminkt ist, das sich diese an den Tisch, der New Direction dazu setzten will. Sam stellt klar, dass Unique (Wade) das nicht tun darf, solange sie geschminkt ist, da sie beliebt sind und dies noch ein bisschen anhalten soll. Später während den Audition's meint Sugar das Jake sexy ist, doch Sam meint das er es nicht ist, aber Unique stimmt Sugar zu. Danach begrüßt Sam mit den anderen Marley, als neues Mitglied des Clubs. thumb|Sam bittet Marley, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Am nächsten Tag, machen sich einige Mitglieder der New Directions über die neue Küchenhilfe lustig, Marley stellt klar, dass es ihre Mutter ist und verlässt verärgert den Tisch. Daraufhin spricht Sam mit Marley und bittet sie darum, bei den New Directions zu bleiben. Er entschuldigt sich über das Verhalten der New Directions und auch alle anderen Kids tauchen auf und laden Marley ein, bei der Probe die Leadstimme zu übernehmen. Er probt dann später mit dem Rest des Clubs Chasing Pavements. In Britney 2.0 präsentieren Sam, Tina und Joe ihren Song 3, um Brittany zu helfen, da diese nicht mehr bei den Cheerios und somit total am Ende ist. Später trifft sich Brittany mit Sam in der Aula. Er hat Brittany durchschaut. Sie hat bewusst alles zunichte gemacht, weil das Comeback dadurch umso imposanter sei, so wie bei ihrem Idol Britney Spears auch. Sie habe auch alles durchdacht. Außerdem meint sie, dass sie Santana sehr vermisst. Daraufhin sagt Sam, dass er jetzt ihr neuer Freund ist. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst fragt Sam Brittany, warum er nicht ihr Vizepräsident werden durfte. Er würde doch perfekt passen. Brittany meint aber, dass sie lieber nicht ihr Freundschaft gefähren wolle, bringt dann aber Blaine dazu, Sam als Vizepräsident vorzustellen. Sie verabreden außerdem eine Debatte. thumb|left|190px|Sam und Brittany während der Debatte.Während der Debatte zum Jahrgangsprecher singen Brittany und Sam Celebrity Skin. Danach sind die Vizepräsidenten in der mäßig gefüllten Aula an der Reihe. Artie langweilt alle mit sehr ausführlichen Ausführungen zu politischen Zielen, während Sam recht plump in Prinzip gar nichts sagt, auf seine Stripperkarriere aber offensiv reagiert und stolz dahinter steht. Als er sein Hemd aufreißt, ist die kleine Menge zumindest mal aufgewacht. Blaine ist hingegen gar nicht glücklich. Er kann Kurt nicht erreichen und merkt das er sich sehr alleine fühlt. Er ist auch nur für Kurt an die Schule gekommen, und auch die Wahl wollte er irgendwie nur für Kurt gewinnen. Sam spricht im Mut zu und macht im klar, was er erreicht hat und das er sehr stolz ist. Brittany spricht schließlich mit Sam, der zugibt, dass er für Brittany gestimmt hat. Außerdem kann er sie mit wenigen Worten wieder aufbauen, was Brittany sehr schön findet. In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? ist er im Chorraum und begrüßt Finn, der den Glee Club überraschend besucht. Die beiden umarmen sich und er stellt ihm die anderen Mitglieder vor. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht steht das Musical "Grease" an. Sam meint, dass Blaine als Präsident und er als Vizepräsident entscheiden können, welche Rollen sie später bekommen wollen. Doch Blaine interessiert das nicht. Er erzählt Sam, was geschehen ist, zwischen ihm und Kurt. Er fühlt sich schrecklich seit dem die beiden sich getrennt haben. Sam gibt zu, dass es ziemlich ernst sein muss, da Blaine am Wochenende kein Gel benutzt hat. Er versucht Blaine zu trösten. thumb|180pxWährend die Kandidaten für Sandy und Danny im Auditorium Born to Hand Jive performen, schauen die anderen, der New Directions ihnen zu. Sam sitzt zwischen Brittany und Joe. Danach gibt Finn nach langen Überlegen die Ergebnisse bekannt und Sam freut sich sehr, da er die Rolle des "Kenickie" spielen wird. In Glease verkündet Will, dass er den Glee Club für eine kurze Zeit verlassen wird. Da er erst nach den Sectionals zurück kommen wird, sind Sam und der Glee Club verärgert. Aufgrund Sue's Reservierung der Aula für die nächsten zwei Wochen müssen die Jungs in der Auttowerkstatt von Burt proben. Finn bringt sie dazu, sich mit dem Inhalt von Grease zu beschäftigen und sie von ihrer Version zu überzeugen. Daraufhin singt Sam mit den anderen Greased Lightning. In Dynamische Duette ruft Blaine in seiner neuen Indentität, als Nightbird zur ersten Society of Superheroes treffen an der McKinley auf. Die Mitglieder sind alle als ihre alten Egos verkleidet. Sam als Blond Chameleon. Dotti stürmt in das Treffen und berichtet das der Nationalspokal entwendet wurde und nur ein Laptop, auf dem eine Massage von einem verpixelten Jungen in einem Dalton Blazer, zurückgelassen wurde. thumb|left|Blaine und Sam holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück.Sam versucht Blaine davon abzuhalten an die Dalton zurückzukehren doch dieser erklärt ihm das er ein schlechter Mensch sei, er erzählt ihm von seinem Seitensprung und das er findet das Kurt dies nicht verdient hat und er sich somit selber bestrafen würde. Sam bittet ihn sich selber zu vergeben und zusammen performen sie den Song Heroes. Danach gehen die beiden auf eine "Mission" an die Dalton und holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück und hinterlassen nur den Blazer von Blaine mit der Notiz "No Thanks!". Zurück an der McKinley überreichen Sam und Blaine den Pokal an Finn und einem Superheldengürtel mit Geschenken, worunter sich auch ein Notschlüssel befindet. Alle sind sie einig das Finn der: "Vereiner des Glee Clubs" ist. In Wiedersehen macht Freude erscheint Sam als erstes, als Finn den anderen im Glee Club die früheren Mitglieder des Clubs vorstellt. (Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Santana und Mike.) Als die New Directions, während den Sectionals sich vorbereiten müssen, da sie gleich dran sind, schaut Sam zwischen den Vorhängen zu dem Publikum durch und sieht Mr.Shue. Er teilt es schnell den anderen mit. Während Gangnam Style fürt Sam, dass erste Tanz Solo durch. In Schwanengesang haben die New Directions die Sectionals verloren, somit sind sie für das Rest des Jahre aus dem Wettbewerb ausgeschieden. Deswegen verlassen viele den Glee Club, darunter auch Sam. Danach folgt Brittany einer Spur von Cheerio Cornflakse zu Sam. thumb|180px|Sam und Brittany während Somethin' Stupid. Er gesteht ihr, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Sie singen das Duett Somethin' Stupid. Kurz bevor sie sich küssen blockt Brittany ab und meint, dass wenn sie sich küssen, die Lesbische Blogger Community wütend auf ihn ist. Doch später fragt Brittany Sam, ob er mit ihr zu einem Winterkonzert möchte. Denn seit sie nicht mehr mit Santana zusammen ist, ist Sam der einzige der sie zum lächeln bringt. Danach will sie ihn küssen, doch er fragt sie noch, was die lesbische Blogger Community dazu sagt. Brittany versichert ihm, dass es richtig ist was sie machen denn ihre Fans wollen nur, dass sie Glücklich ist. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. Am Ende der Folge singen Sam und Brittany mit den anderen der New Directions Don't Dream It's Over und der Glee Club findet wieder zu einander. In Tatsächlich ... Glee verteilt Brittany superteure Geschenke, da die Welt ja wegen des Maja Kalenders am 21.12 untergehen wird. Sam glaubt ebenfalls daran und hat es genau studiert. Sie denken sie müssen jeden vor der Apokalypse noch einmal sagen was sie wirklich fühlen, deshalb gründen sie den 2012 Maya Apokalypse Club. Doch die wahren Gefühle bestehen zum größten Teil nur aus Beleidigungen. thumb|left|150px|Sam während seiner "Hochzeit" mit Brittany. Am Ende verlassen alle den Club und nur noch Brittany und Sam sind übrig. Daraufhin singt Sam Jingle Bell Rock und überrascht Brittany indem er einen Ring rausholt und ihr einen Antrag macht. Shannon erzählt ihnen, dass sie schon ein Mitglied der "Maya Kirche" ist und sie trauen darf, wenn sie sich wirklich sicher sind. Sie sind sich sicher und lassen sich trauen. Danach verbringen die beiden ihre letzten drei Tage bei Brittany zuhause und sind überrascht als sie am 22. aufwachen und die Welt nicht untergegangen ist. Daraufhin gesteht Shannon, dass sie Brittany und Sam nicht wirklich getraut hat, da sie es nicht kann. Es gibt keine "Maja Kirche". Sie wollte sie nur davon bewahren einen großen Fehler in ihrem Leben zu machen. Daraufhin singt Sam mit der New Directions, Finn, Puck und Kurt Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. '' In 'Ladies First' hat Sam beschossen zu beweiesen, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben. thumb|180px|Sam und die Jungs während No Scrubs. Er erzählt Blaine von seiner Theorie doch diesem ist nicht wohl dabei. Später findet der Ball Sadie Hawkins statt. Die Jungs performen No Scrubs. Danach amüsieren sich Blaine und Tina auf dem Ball, doch als Sam Blaine zu einer geheimen Mission entführt, bleibt Tina traurig zurück. Mit der Unterstützung von Blaine trifft sich Sam mit Finn im Umkleideraum um ihm zu beweisen, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben. Er hat ein Video von einem Warbler der dabei gefilmt wurde wie er in einem Café ausgerastet ist. Sam sagt, dass die Warblers Aufputschmittel genommen haben um besser zu performen. Finn macht ihm klar, dass er keine richtigen Beweise hat und er somit nichts gegen die Warblers ausrichten können, doch dann stellen Sam und Blaine Finn einen Jungen vor, Trent. Trent gibt zu das Hunter die Warbler dazugebracht hat sich etwas spritzen zu lassen, er selber es aber nicht wollte. Da er damals zusammen mit Kurt an die Dalton gewechselt ist und sich seiner alten Schule so verbunden fühlt konnte er nicht mit ansehen, dass etwas so ungerechtes geschiet. Danach meint Finn, dass dies genügend Beweise seien. In' Kalender Boys rutsch die New Directions – dank Sam und Blaine – auf den ersten Platz der Sectionals, da die Warblers Disqualitiert wurden. Somit ist der Club wieder im Rennen. Die New Directions braucht Geld, um zu den Regionals zu fahren. Tina schlägt einen "Men of McKinley" Kalender mit den Jungs aus dem Glee Club vor. Später sind Sam und Brittany in Direktor Figgins Büro, da sie die höchste und die niedrigste Punktzahl im SAT - Test (College Aufnahme Test) haben, den es jemals an der McKinley gab. Brittany hat die höchste Punktzahl, dass ist aber nur das Ergebnis von Zufallsmustern aus dem Multiple Choice Test. Sie sagt Sam, dass sein Körper ihm eine schöne Zukunft beschert und er nicht aufs College gehen muss, wie die anderen von ihnen. Sie selbst bezeichnet sich als "eine der schlausten Personen Amerikas" und macht anspruchsvolle akademische Pläne für ihre Zukunft. Auf den darauffolgenden Tag kommt Sam in einer Badehose zur Schule und Blaine deutet das als Überreaktion auf den SAT-Test-Flop. Danach eröffnet Sam ein Seminar, in dem er den anderen Glee Jungs Tipps für das posieren für den Kalendar gibt. Sie wärmen sich mit Bro-ga (Yoga für Bro's) auf. Danach trainieren sie zu dem Song ''Centerfold/Hot In Herre''. thumb|left|Sam und die New Directions während This Is The New YearDie Jungs schießen die Fotos für den Kalendar. Sam kämpft für die Aufrechterhaltung seines "aufgepumpten" Looks und rennt in die Umkleide. Blaine folgt ihm, und Sam erklärt ihm, dass er denkt dass er die Leute mit seinem Körper beeindrucken muss, da es dass einzig besondere an ihm ist. Blaine sagt, dass er sich auf mehr als nur seinen Körper beziehen soll, da er immer geliebt wird. Später kämpft Sam mit seinem Aufsatz. Blaine zeigt ihm ein Video von seinen Freunden in dem sie ihm sagen, was für Leistungen er vollbracht hat. Er ist zu Tränen gerührt und dankt Blaine. Daraufhin versucht Sam Artie noch einmal zu überreden, da dieser nicht oberkörperfrei Posen will. Doch Artie will nicht der einzige im Kalender sein der etwas anhat. Sam sagt ihm, dass er nicht der einzige sein wird. Als der Kalender erscheint wird enthüllt, dass Sam sein Shirt anbehalten hat. Da sie durch den Kalender genug Geld verdient haben für die Regionals, feiern sie ihren Erfolg mit This is the new Year. Persönlichkeit Sam scheint ein netter, besitzergreifender Typ zu sein, der sich aber manchmal wie ein Depp anstellt. Er ist sich des öfteren auch nicht sicher was er genau sagen soll. Als der "Neue" versucht er immer noch, einen Weg in die sozialen Netzwerke seiner neuen Schule zu finden. Als Finn ihm die Chance bietet, dem Glee Club beizutreten, scheint Sam wirklich begeistert von der Idee zu sein. Wie alle anderen Teenager, fürchtet Sam ein Außenseiter und dadurch schikaniert zu werden, was auch der Grund war, warum er nicht sofort einwilligte dem Glee Club beizutreten. Als er jedoch einwilligt mit Kurt ein Duett zu singen, trotz der Warnung von Finn, dass er dadurch schikaniert werden könnte, bleibt er bei seinem Entschluss mit Kurt zu singen. Denn ihm ist ein Versprechen mehr Wert als sein Ruf. Obwohl er ein netter Kerl ist, ist Sam eher sozial unbeholfen und naiv und ihm ist in der Regel nicht bewusst, wie viele Mädchen ihn attraktiv finden. Er behauptet von sich selbst, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit Mädchen umgehen soll, da er zuvor auf eine reine Jungenschule ging. Dies scheint auch der Grund dafür zu sein, weshalb er voreilige Entscheidungen trifft, wie z.B. als er versuchte Quinn zu küssen. Er scheint auch sehr locker und sympathisch zu sein, Santana erklärte in der Folge '''Amor muss verrückt sein, dass er der neue Glee-Favorit sei. Er ist auch sehr entschlossen zu bekommen was er will, wie Popularität oder Quinn Fabray als seine Freundin. Sam liebt es, Football zu spielen und zu singen und er ist offenbar ein bisschen wie ein Nerd, wenn es um Dinge wie den Film "Avatar" geht. Ihm wurde in der Folge Ersatzspieler von Mr. Schuester beigebracht, wie man sich die Schuhe zubindet. Sam scheint sich auch sehr unsicher mit seinem Körper zu sein und er will beliebt sein. Seine Popularität-Fragen waren zu Beginn ein Problem für ihn. Als er mit Quinn zusammen war, versuchte er noch beliebter zu werden, um für Quinn ein noch besserer Freund zu sein, seine Nerd-Seite wurde in dieser Zeit vollkommen ignoriert. Sein Wunsch an Beliebtheit wurde aber hauptsächlich von Quinn angeheizt. Sam scheint, nachdem sein Vater seinen Job verloren hatte und sie seit dem in einem Motel leben mussten, etwas zurückhaltender geworden zu sein, er wollte dieses Ereignis gar nicht mit seinen Freunden in Glee Club teilen, doch am Ende blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es ihnen zu erzählen. Er scheint des Weiteren ein guter großer Bruder für seine zwei kleinen Geschwister zu sein. Beziehungen 'Quinn Fabray' :Hauptartikel: Sam-Quinn Beziehung left|thumb|178px|Sam und Quinn in [[Duette.]]In der zweiten Staffel kommt Quinn mit Sam zusammen, zwar klappt ihre Beziehung am Anfang gut, doch Quinn verliebt sich wieder in Finn und als sie ihn küsst, versucht Finn alles um sie zurück zu gewinnen. In Laufe der Staffel haben Finn und Quinn eine kleine Affäre am Laufen, jedoch als Santana dies mitbekommt, erzählt sie es Sam und bietet ihm an, mit ihr auszugehen, anstelle von Quinn. Sam macht mit ihr Schluss und kommt mit Santana zusammen, doch die beiden scheinen Freunde geblieben zu sein. In der Folge Das jüngste Gerücht ist ihre Freundschaft zum ersten mal, seit ihrer Trennung, zu sehen. In dieser Folge hilft Quinn Sam mit seinen Geschwistern, weil dieser mit seiner Familie in einem Motel leben muss, seit dessen Vater seinen Job verloren hat. 'Santana Lopez' Santana war in der zweiten Staffel vorübergehend mit ihm zusammen, doch es schien von Anfang an nichts Ernstes zu sein. 'Mercedes Jones' :Hauptartikel: Mercedes - Sam Beziehung [[Datei:Samandmercedes.png|thumb|right|173px|Sam und Mercedes in New York!]]Mercedes und Sam waren immer Freunde, und es schien lange Zeit, als würde sich zwischen ihnen nie mehr als Freundschaft entwickeln. Während des Abschlussballs, in der Folge Rivalen der Krone, scheint sich zwischen ihnen mehr entwickeln zu haben. Sam geht mit ihr und Rachel auf den Abschlussball, später schließt sich Jesse den Dreien an. Während Rachel Jar Of Hearts sing, fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde, sie lächelt und akzeptiert. In der Folge New York! '''halten beide Händchen und kommen heimlich zusammen. Blaine Anderson Blaine ist Sams bester Freund. Sie entwickeln eine enge Freundschaft während der vierten Staffel. Zum ersten mal treffen sie sich in der zweiten Staffel, interagieren miteinander jedoch erst in der Folge '''New York. In der dritten Staffel kommt es in Die Zeit deines Lebens zu einer Auseinandersetzung, weil Blaine etwas dagegen hat, wenn sie bei den Sectionals ihre Performance mit billigen Sexmoves aufwerten. Er sagt zu Sam, dass er nicht zu verkaufen sei, woraufhin es fast zu einem Kampf kommt. Doch nach den Sectionals vertragen sie sich wieder miteinander. Eine wirkliche Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich erst in der vierten Staffel, in der Folge Wenn die Muse nicht küsst. Sam hilft Blaine in dieser Folge bei dessen Wahl zum Schülerpräsidenten. Blaine erzählt Sam, dass er sich allein gelassen fühlt, seit Kurt nicht mehr da ist, doch Sam widerspricht ihm uns sagt ihm, dass er immer noch ihn hat und das er es cool findet einen schwulen Freund zu haben. thumb|left|212px|Blaine zeigt Sam das Video.Ebenfalls ist es Sam der Blaine dabei hilft, nach seiner Trennung von Kurt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Blaine wiederum hilft Sam wieder auf die Beine, als dieser sich, wegen seinen Noten, Sorgen um seine Zukunft macht, denn er denkt, er hätte, außer seinem Körper nichts zu bieten, doch Blaine stellt ein Video zusammen, indem Sams Freunde ihre ehrliche Meinung von Sam präsentieren und erzählen, wie sehr Sam ihnen geholfen hat und Finn erwähnt, was für ein großartiger und starker Mensch Sam ist, denn dieser hat sich ganz allein um seine Familie gekümmert, als sie obdachlos waren. 'Brittany Pierce' : Hauptartikel:'' Brittany - Sam Beziehungthumb|232px In 'Schwanengesang' gesteht Sam Brittany, dass er sie liebt. In 'Tatsächlich … Glee' heiraten die beiden sogar, weil sie denken, die Welt würde untergehen. Sie erfahren später jedoch, dass sie gar nicht richtig verheiratet waren. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) (Unveröffentlicht) Staffel Vier 'Solos (In einem Duett) Staffel Zwei *Lucky' (Quinn) (Duette) *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Quinn) (Neue Welten) *'Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)' (Artie) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Baby' (Artie) (''Das Comeback der Teufelin) Staffel Drei *'Human Nature' (Mercedes) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) Staffel Vier *'Celebrity Skin' (Brittany) (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Heroes' (Blaine) (Dynamische Duette) *'Somethin' Stupid' (Brittany) (Schwanengesang) *'Make No Mistake (She's Mine)' (Santana) (Die Diva in dir) *'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' '(Ryder) (Lights Out) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Ungeküsst) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'She's Not There' (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Don't Stop' (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'Friday' (Rivalen der Krone) *'Bella Notte' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Red Solo Cup' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Greased Lightning' (Glease) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Schwanengesang) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' (Tatsächlich ... Glee) *'Jingle Bell Rock' (Tatsächlich ... Glee) *'No Scrubs' (Ladies First) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Kalender Boys) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Footloose' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Copacabana' (Heimliche Laster) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'Longest Time ' (Lights Out) *'Hall of Fame ' (All or Nothing (Episode)) Trivia *Er hat den Film "Avatar" schon sechs mal gesehen. *Er hat sich heimlich seine Haare mit Zitronensaft blond gebleicht. *Sam verglich Kurts Stimme mit Faith Hill. *Er macht oft schlechte Witze. *Er arbeitet Nachts als Pizzalieferant. *Er findet niemand ist mehr Rock 'n' Roll als Justin Bieber. *Er hat alle 4 früheren Cheerleader im Glee Club geküsst oder gedatet (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes). *Bevor er an die McKinley High wechselte ging er auf ein Internat nur für Jungs. *Er und Quinn gehen in die gleiche Kirche, das macht ihn zu einem katholischen Christen. *Er hat von Rachel eine Dreier-Packung Lippenbalsam geschenkt bekommen. *Will hat ihm beigebracht, sich die Schnürsenkel zu binden. *In der vierten Staffel wird Blaine zu seinem besten Freund. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler